NEW LOVE NEW WORLD
by ksatriabima38
Summary: amburadul, alur gak karuan, serba bar bar, porn,humor,romance,dll


NEW LOVE NEW WORLD

NEW LOVE NEW WORLD

DISCLAMER : YANG JELAS GUA NGARANG

WARNING : ROMANCE, HUMOR,PORN, STRONG NARU,DLL

vvvvvvvv

vvvvvv

vvvv

vv

v

summary: akibat bertarung dengan rivalnya di valley of the end mengakibatkan retaknya ruang dimensi yang menyebabkan sang youndaime uzukage terhisap oleh portal tersebut...

chapter 1

Di sebuah tempat ruang hampa terlihat seorang pemuda memiliki rambut panjang dengan dua jambang yang panjang mebingkai wajahnya sedang tidak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi terombang ambing di rungan tersebut. Serta dengan kondisi pakaian yang cukup mengenaskan dengan pakaian robek di sana sini, keadaan pemuda itu diperparah dengan kondisi tangan putus di sebelah kanan dengan mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak...

Dan ditengah kesunyian dan kehampaan ruangan itu tiba tiba muncullah sebuah cahaya yang kecil seukuran kelereng melayang layang di ruangan itu hingga cahaya itu memasuki tubuh pemuda yang sekarat itu dan ajaibnya setelah cahaya itu masuk ke dalam tubuh pemuda itu tiba tiba semua luka yang ada di tubuhnya hilang dari wajah pucat kehabisan banyak darah kini telah segar kembali, tangan kanan yang tadinya putus akirnya bisa muncul kembali dan lama kelamaan tubuh pemuda itu terisi kembali dengan rona kehidupan. Dan tiba tiba munculah suara mistrius "[ carilah kebahagiaan mu ke dunia yang ketampati sekarang ini,Nak maaf telah membuat takdirmu menjadi pedih sebelumnya dan sampai bertemu kembali yogen no ko uzumaki naruto ]"

dan setelah itu hilanglah suara misterius itu dan tiba tiba muncullah retakan dimensi di ruangan itu hingga menyebabkan pemuda tersebut yang kita ketahui bernama 'uzumaki naruto' tertarik masuk ke dalam

-unknow place-

di dalam sebuah hutan yang sunyi muncullah sebuah ledakan yang sangat dahsyat dimana terdengar benturan yang sangat keras hingga menciptakan sebuah lubang di sertai dengan asap yang sangat pekat, dan setelah asap itu menghilang maka terlihatlah sosok pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama uzumaki naruto jatuh dengan keadaan terlentang dengan kondisi tidak sadarkan diri, terdapat sebuah luka akibat benturan keras di sekujur tubuhnya dan kondisi pakaian yang sangat mengenaskan. Dan tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut terdapat sosok wanita datang mendekati tempat naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri tersebut, wanita yang menolong naruto mempunyai ciri fisik rambut berwarna silver dengan pakaian maid yang sangat menggoda dia adalah grayfia lucifuge. seorang wanita dari clan iblis yang bernama clan lucifuge clan yang sangat loyal terhadap tuannya yaitu lucifer, dan dapat kita saksikan saat ini dia sedang menolong sosok sang tokoh utama kita ya itu naruto,

grayfia pov-

hai namaku grayfia lucifuge aku adalah seorang iblis dari clan lucifuge, saat ini aku tengah kabur dari kejaran tentara lucifer bangsat itu, dan saat ini aku tengah berada di tengah hutan yang tidak di ketahui oleh para tentara tentara lucifer itu "duuuuuuuuuaaaaarr..." tiba tiba terdengar suara benturan dan juga ledakan terdingar seperti tubuh manusia membentur permukaan tanah cukup keras "eeehhhh suara apa itu. ... sebaiknya aku pergi kesana" tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung pergi ke arah suara ledakan itu berasal.

grayfia end-

setelah sampai di tempat ledakan tersebut grayfia amat terkejut melihat sebuah lubang yang cukup dalam menurutnya, tapi bukan itu yang membuat wanita ini terkejut melainkan terdapat sosok manusia di tengah lubang itu yang tidak sadarkan diri. dan dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan ia memasuki lubang itu untuk menghampiri sosok manusia tersebut yang tidak lain sang tokoh utam kita 'uzumaki naruto' grayfia tampak memasang posisi siaga untuk menghindari segala sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membahayakan nyawanya dia takut mungkin pemuda ini di kirim oleh pak tua brengsek itu untuk memata matai dirinya. setelah di rasa aman grayfia mulai mendekati tubuh tak berdaya itu dengan hati hati dia menempelkan telinga kirinya untuk mendengar jantung pemuda itu setelah di rasa cukup grayfia mencoba meletakkan jarinya di area hidung pemuda apakah pemuda itu masih bisa bernafas setelah semua di rasa sudah cukup grayfia bermonolog "dia hanya pingsan saja dan mungkin beberapa hari dia akan siuman" setalah itu grayfia membopong pemuda itu keluar dari lubang itu.

-2 hari kemudian-

di sebuah hutan terdapat sebuah rumah kecil dan di dalam rumah tersebut terdapat sosok manusia berbaring di dalam kamar tersebut dengan tubuh di lilit banyak perban. setelah beberapa hari tidak sadarkan diri tiba tiba terdengar suara erangan yang berasal dari mulut pemuda itu.

naruto pov-

"uuugghhhh... " ku coba menggerakkan seluruh tubuhku ini dan dimana aku sekarang ini ? ohh iya aku baru ingat jika waktu itu aku tersedot oleh lubang hitam dan bertemu sosok yang sangat di takuti oleh semua orang dan setelah itu aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran ku dan hanya itu yang aku ingat, dan yang paling terpenting di mana aku saat ini ? dan kenapa seluruh tubuhku kaku sekali rasanya 'sialll sebenarnya di mana aku ini?'

naruto end-

tiba-tiba pintu kamar tersebut terbuka menampilkan seorang yang sangat cantik dengan rambut berwarna silver dengan menggunakan pakaian dan itu terlihat sangat 'menggoda' tapi tidak dengan naruto justru dia nampak menampilkan ekspresi biasa saja tanpa ada niatan untuk melihat dirinya. "siapa kau ?" tanya naruto to the point "apakah tidak sopan jika kamu menanyakan nama seseorang tapi kamu belum memperkanalkan dirimu!" jawab wanita tersebut akka grayfia lucifuge, mendengar jawaban wanita itu naruto hanya memasang senyum kikuk "ahhhhh... go...gomen... a...aku lupa, nama ku uzumaki naruto dan aku berasal dari desa yang sangat jauh" jawab naruto disertai dengan cengiran kasnya "dan bolehkah aku tau siapa namamu nona ? dan jika boleh tau dimanakah aku saat ini berada ?" dan entah mengapa melihat cengiran dari laki laki ini membuat wajah grayfia memanas dengan malu malu dia menjawab "hai'... na...na maku grayfia lucifuge dan untuk pertanyaan mu yang ke dua kita berada di rumah ku u...uzumaki - kun" tanpa sadar grayfia menambahkan sufix 'kun' saat memanggil naruto, dan naruto melihat kelakuan grayfia yang terlihat sangat lucu membuat naruto malah cekikikan"hihihihihi kau lucu grayfia-san" melihat itu membuat wajah bertambah merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. "ne lucifug-san terimakasih telah merawat ku" ucap naruto tiba tiba. " umhhhh tidaka masalah uzumaki-" " panggil saja naruto" potong naruto cepat " jika begitu panggil aku grayfia saja naruto-san" dengan semburat merah di pipinya. menghiraukan hal itu naruto mencoba bertanya "ohh... iya grayfia san saat ini dimana kita sekarang ?" tanya naruto "bukan sudah jelas naruto-san saat ini kita berada di rumah ku lebih tepatnya underworld" mendengar nama underworld membuat naruto meneguk ludahnya, berarti benar saat ini dia berada di dimensi lain. setelah itu naruto menghempaskan dirinya kembali di atas kasur "ne grayfia-san bisakah anda tinggalkan saya dulu!" pinta naruto, mendengar hal itu grayfia mengangguk dan tidak lupa menampilkan senyum manisnya juga "jika membutuhkan sesuatu tinggal panggil nama ku saja naruto- san" jawab grayfia. setelah grayfia pergi keluar kamar itu, naruto memutuskan untuk tidur menjelajahi alam mimpinya dan sebelum naruto tidur naruto membisikkan sesuatu "hhhmmmm... dunia yang menarik" di sertai seringai yang mengerikan.

TBC

CATATAN : Ini fic terinspirasi dari fic milik bang phantom no emperor dengan judul "THE ALMIGHTY : RISE OF HUMANKIND" sekian dari saya dan mohon maaf untuk bang panthom mungkin beberapa alur dari cerita ini gua copy dari lu ya bang ? ﾟﾙﾏ? ﾟﾙﾏ

VVVVVV

VVVV

REVIEW

VVV

DONG

VV

V


End file.
